


Euphoria

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: You are the cause of my euphoria.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't own anything. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks, but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober Day 1. Prompt from my best friend, Miyachan: Old Friend and Inktober prompt - Love Yourself BTS: Euphoria.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Bintang-bintang tengah keluar dari persembunyiannya, menunjukkan dirinya di luas bentangan kubah atas bumi. Memetakan masa lalu. Keduanya berbaring beralaskan selimut lembut di padang rumput. Jeep gagah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Berbantalkan sebelah tangan Kise Ryouta asyik menghitung bintang-bintang dengan celoteh seru. Aomine Daiki yang bersamanya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya mana kala melihat si lelaki kesayangan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tahu dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Ryouta kehilangan minat menghitung bintang sejenak. Ia menoleh pada sang persona di sebelahnya. Darah seolah memanjat naik ke permukaan kulit di daerah pipi. Menyepuh panas dan merah yang membuat wajah Ryouta terlihat menggemaskan bagi Daiki.

“Apa?”

Daiki terkekeh. “Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya senang melihatmu sangat antusias.”

Ryouta mengulum senyum, pura-pura tidak suka. “Mou, Aominecchi begitu deh.”

Daiki mengulur tangan, mengusap helaian rambut pirang yang kini mulai memanjang. Masih sama seperti ketika dulu ia pernah menyentuhnya, sewaktu mereka masih bocah SMP yang tidak bisa diatur. Lembut, halus. Ryouta menikmati belaian Daiki pada rambutnya, seolah melemparkan kembali dirinya untuk bernostalgia pada waktu-waktu lampau.

Belaian Daiki terhenti ketika Daiki melihat ekspresi di wajah Ryouta berubah. “Kenapa?”

Ryouta menggelengkan kepala. Mengalihkan atensi kembali kepada bintang-bintang. Daiki tahu Ryouta tengah menghindarinya. Ia setengah bangkit, berguling mendekat pada sang kekasih, menumpu tubuh dengan kedua siku, memaksa Ryouta menoleh padanya.

“Kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku, Ryouta. Tidak sekarang, aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Katakan padaku.”

Ryouta mengembus napas, ia membalik tubuh, ikut tengkurap bersama Daiki. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Daiki, membiarkan helai-helai rambut pendek Daiki menggelitiki pipi.

“Aku sedih karena kita sempat bertengkar hebat. Seharusnya kita tidak seperti itu. Maafkan aku.”

“Ck, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang perlu kita syukuri adalah saat ini dan masa-masa yang akan datang. Kau ada di sini bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih.” Satu kecupan berlabuh di samping kepala Ryouta.

“Seperti bukan Aominecchi saja bicara bijak seperti ini.”

“Hei, aku mencoba serius tahu?!”

Ryouta tergelak. “Aominecchi jadi lucu kalau berusaha berbicara bijak seperti tadi.”

Perempat siku imajiner berkedut di sudut pelipis Daiki. Maka ia menubruk tubuh Ryouta, mereka bergulingan, hingga Daiki berakhir dengan posisi menindih Ryouta. Sorot mata mereka bertemu. Yang satu memamerkan seringai dan sorot mata iblis. Yang satu melihat horor. Ryouta mencoba untuk meronta. Sayang, sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah bisa melampaui kekuatan sang kekasih.

“Kau harus dihukum.”

Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Tangannya mendorong-dorong tubuh Daiki di atasnya, tapi tubuh itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. “Jangan! Hmmphh—”

Bibirnya didominasi. Dikecup, dikulum, dilepas sebentar, lalu kembali diklaim. Entah seharusnya ia membenci hal itu atau malah menikmatinya. Hingga akhirnya ia dipaksa tunduk oleh sang dominan, terengah dengan bibir merekah akibat diisap, dada sesak karena tekanan tubuh lawan main juga kekurangan pasokan udara. Daiki menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

“Cu-Cura-ng!” protesnya dengan napas yang masih berantakan.

Daiki tertawa. “Yah, dengan yang tadi sekarang kita impas.” Daiki bangkit dari atas tubuh Ryouta, menarik bangkit Ryouta bersamanya, hingga mereka dapat kembali duduk di atas hamparan selimut katun lembut yang mereka gelar di sana.

“Impas apanya?!” rajuk Ryouta dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. “Aominecchi selalu begitu.”

Sebelah alis Daiki terangkat. “Bohong kalau kau tidak menikmatinya. Ya kan?”

Ryouta mendorong wajah menyebalkan Daiki yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya. “Hentikaaannn!” rengeknya lagi. Oh, hanya bersama Daiki saja ia jadi sebegini manjanya.

“Tidak mau,” ujar Daiki seolah tengah melagukan bait lagu.

Ryouta menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Entah sudah memerah dan sepanas apa. Rasanya tangannya sendiri sampai gemetar karena ia malu. Bahunya ditarik dan ia dirangkul mesra.

“Aku tidak keberatan kok. Kalau dulu kau temanku juga rivalku, sekarang kau kekasihku.”

Ryouta menurunkan kedua tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. “Kau ini … benar-benar deh, Aominecchi.”

“Ya, kau boleh menyangkal, Kise. Tapi aku tahu sejak dulu perasaan itu tidak berubah. Meski kita sempat bertengkar dan berpisah, tapi bertemu lagi denganmu tak membuatku merasa bosan. Apa salahnya teman lama menjadi kekasih? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Apalagi orang itu kamu. Kau adalah penyebab euforiaku. Selalu.”

Ryouta tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya menjadi hangat. Orang di sampingnya, kekasihnya ini, bukanlah bocak sengak yang dulu bicara, bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Ia sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih dewasa. Meski memang tak bisa juga menghilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakan yang melekat pada Daiki, tapi Ryouta tahu ia sudah lebih dewasa. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri bahkan. Ia takut, ia sering gentar. Namun keberadaan Daiki di sisinya membuat Ryouta tidak merasa takut lagi. Daiki bilang dialah matahari dalam hidupnya, Daiki tidak sadar, sebetulnya dalam hidup Ryouta, Daikilah pusat dari semestanya. Penyebab dari seluruh euforianya. Melangkah bersama Daiki membuat Ryouta kembali berani untuk bermimpi.

Tanpa sadar cecair bening itu sudah meleleh dan menuruni pipinya. Daiki tampak terkejut di sebelahnya, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryouta dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tertumpah dengan ibu jarinya.

“Si bodoh … malah menangis.”

Ryouta tak tahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala Daiki. Daiki mengaduh. Tangan Ryouta ditangkap lalu tubuhnya didekap erat. “Sudah. Jangan cengeng. Kau kan sudah lebih dewasa. Masakkan cengeng sih?”

“Uuuhh, Aominecchi bego! Aku bukan menangis, ini cuma kelilipan debu!”

Daiki mendengus lalu terkekeh. “Iya, iya….”

Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka kembali tertawa. Bahagia. Tangisan yang dibagi di antara keduanya pun terasa manis. Penuh euforia.

.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you are enjoy it.   
> See ya ^^


End file.
